


[83line/赫海] 论申东熙如何吃这一家四口的狗粮

by Heeteukxx83xx710701



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701
Summary: 这篇应该算是”论83眼中的离婚现场”和”论李俩眼中的仁川大战”的小番外?日常心疼我们童童不长嘻嘻, 先凑合着看吧..有好几篇都想好了大概了, 但下手写总欠了那么点感觉虽然我本来文笔就不是好, 但也不想写得太差让大家见笑哈哈所以最近进度可能会稍微缓慢那么一丢丢~有什么意见也可以在评论和我说喔又或者多给我小心心或留言我也会更有动力下笔的嘻嘻
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 4





	[83line/赫海] 论申东熙如何吃这一家四口的狗粮

客厅...

四人进了房间后, 申东熙坐在客厅的沙发上, 一手拿着鼠标一手拿着金希澈拿来收买他帮忙剪片的五花肉饭, 看着计算机画面上你侬我侬的83line大哥, 申东熙被肉麻得忍不住的打了个颤抖, 手上的饭盒一个不留神就「拍」的一声掉到了地上...

「啊西!我到底为什么要给自己找罪受啊?啊!一个单身狗要剪这种放闪的片已经够衰了, 竟然连饭都没得食...啊!我不剪了!」申东熙看着地上肥滋滋又香喷喷的五花肉, 一个忍不住就大吼着不要剪了.

「啊!吵什么吵啊?啊西!申东熙你想死吗?」金希澈从房间里边说脏话边跑出来, 上身的衣服早就不见了踪影, 裤子还在, 就是皮带被解开了在裤头上半挂不挂的, 金希澈走了几步索性把皮带扯下来扔到一边去, 转身就追着申东熙打.

「啊!神童哥你吵到我跟赫宰了!你好讨厌!」李东海晚一步的从房间里跑出来, 本来只想叫申东熙小声一点, 可是人一出到客厅就看到了申东熙被金希澈追着打的画面, 玩心一起就也跟在金希澈的后面一起追着申东熙了, 可怜申东熙饭没得食, 片估计还是得剪, 还要被人追着打.

朴正洙躺在房间的床上喘着气等着金希澈回来, 刚刚一进房金希澈就把他按在床上狠狠地吻了一遍, 好不容易金希澈放开他的唇了, 又接着埋首在他的颈间和胸口, 朴正洙气都还没来得及回就又被吻得全身软透了.

外面传来的吵闹声愈来愈大, 朴正洙有点担心打算出去看看, 他的衣服刚刚就已经被金希澈一手扯破了, 只好随手拿起金希澈的运动外套披在身上就匆匆走了出去.

朴正洙一打开门, 刚好和对面房间也正打开门想出去看看的李赫宰四目相投, 朴正洙看了一眼李赫宰拿着抱枕挡住裤挡的姿势, 了然于心的笑了笑..李赫宰也不羞不恼, 反过来抬了抬下巴指了指朴正洙的胸口, 朴正洙低头一看才发现金希澈刚留下的那一颈吻痕布满了他的颈还不止, 还一路伸延到了他的胸口.

朴正洙脸刷的一声红了, 急忙拉上了外套的拉链, 刚想开口说些什么, 客厅的声音就愈来愈大了, 朴正洙和李赫宰互看了一眼, 急忙跑去了客厅, 李赫宰一把拉过了李东海, 从后把小老虎紧紧的抱住了, 拿开挡住裤挡的抱枕暗示性的顶了顶李东海.

「海海别玩了!小赫赫还在等你呢...我们进去继续吧!好不好?」李赫宰说完又再向前顶了一下, 李东海的脸微微发红, 轻轻的点了点头后就变成了小奶虎乖乖的被李赫宰牵回了房间.

朴正洙也扑进了金希澈的怀里抱住了金希澈, 气上心头的金希澈还指着身后的申东熙在骂, 看没有办法, 朴正洙轻轻的踮了踮脚凑近了金希澈的耳朵.

「澈啊...打东熙有什么好玩的...我们进去房间玩别的不好吗?上次你说想看我穿的旗袍今天刚到了...你不想看吗?进去特儿穿给你看啊好不好?」朴正洙轻声的在金希澈的耳边说, 说完还轻轻的咬了金希澈的耳朵一下, 金希澈看着眼前轻咬着自己下唇的爱人, 再忍下去还是个男人吗?

「啊西!明天帮我跟正洙请假, 我们不去练舞了, 正洙他明天绝对下不了床!」金希澈把人抱进了房间刚往床上一放, 就被朴正洙纤细的双腿圈住了腰.

客厅中的申东熙有点懵, 他搞不懂他是又吃了顿狗粮还是在正洙哥的牺牲帮忙下逃过了一劫, 想了想还是打了个电话给自己叫了个新的五花肉外卖, 然后坐回了沙发接着剪片.

END


End file.
